Alone Again
by DetectiveSheep
Summary: Ivan is always alone, except when his sisters or the Baltics stop by to visit, but out of the blue, Ivan gets invited to a party at Alfred's house. Ivan is overjoyed to find that someone is asking him to join instead of being left out. But who knows how their feelings will change as they get closer after the party...? RusAme, Rated M for swearing and later Chapters.
1. Chapter One: Invitations

**So, I decided I wanted to do some RusAme, Don't you worry, RusCan fans, I'll write some of those later! I know how much people are intent on a single pairing for a person, but I just like most pairings. So, let's get started!**

Ivan sat alone in his house. Just as always. No one ever came to visit, except maybe a quick visit from his big or little sister, or a visit from the baltics. He was always so lonely…. and cold. He had no one to have fun or be friends with, everyone thought he was scary or mean. Sure, he was scary, But He was no where near mean. he was very kind and sweet, under that purple aura. He just kept up a scary and tough vibe to keep up his status. But he did regret having to do that at times, because he was alone. No one cares about Ivan, unlike all the other countries who had friends. Ivan wished he could have one, _just one_, friend, so he wouldn't have to be so bored…. or cold….

"Will you be my friend, _Malen'kiy krolik_?" Ivan said as he looked out the window. The rabbit quickly scurried away, '_He is_ _probably going back to his friends or family…' _Ivan thought and sighed before getting up and grabbing a bottle of vodka and his knitting materials. Before sitting back down, Ivan turned on the fireplace and grabbed a blanket, sitting down in his small cushioned chair. Ivan began knitting and thought, '_I wonder if anything is going on with the other allies…?'_ Ivan pondered his thought before setting his knitting needles down and grabbing the phone. _'I will call them and find out!'_ He dialed Arthur's number and held the receiver to his ear.

"'Ello, you have reached the United Kingdom of Great Britain, I am not here right now to receive your call. And if that's you Alfred, stop calling. _Bloody Git…_"

Ivan pressed end and dialed through Yao's Number, Francis' number, And Matthew's Number, All voicemail. Ivan was starting to think they were doing something behind his back, just like the christmas party. "Oh, I almost forgot Amerika." Ivan thought out loud and dialed Alfred's number.

"Yo Dude!"

"Privet, Amerika I-"

"You've reached the epic voicemail of America! Leave a Message!"

Ivan Sighed and hung up, sitting back in his chair. Yep, he was sure of it, this was the christmas incident all over again. Well, he was sure, until he heard a knock at his door. _'Hmm? No one ever visits and knocks like that…" _Yes, his sisters did visit, but they set up a special knock. Ivan got up and walked to the door, where his doorbell was being pressed to make a tune. Ivan quickly opened the door and was surprised to find Alfred, wearing about 15 layers of clothes. In summer.

"Oh, Privet, Amerika! What brings you here?"

Alfred was shivering even under that much clothing. Ivan quickly let the man inside.

"T-t-thanks, d-d-dude." Alfred took off his coat and hat, quickly followed by his gloves. _MAN_, was Russia Cold! I mean, it doesn't help that Ivan lived at the top on a mountain, but still! Cold!

"No Problem, Comrade, what brings you here?" Ivan asked, wiping a bit of snow off of Alfred's Shoulder.

"Oh yeah, We were gonna have a party, And Iggy kept nagging for me to just let you come, so yeah, you're invited."

Ivan smiled brightly, which surprised Alfred Greatly. Ivan was never invited to parties! He just wanted to hug the American! So he did. Ivan picked up Alfred and hugged him before Alfred Blinked and squirmed to try and get away. '_Man this is awkward…' _Alfred thought and wiggled in the Russian's grasp.

"Yo! Ivan! L-Let go of me!" Alfred kicked his feet and Ivan came back to his senses before putting Alfred down and blushing lightly with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Amerika, I am just not used to being invited to parties!" Ivan said and smiled slightly, warming Alfred's heart, though he would never admit it, Ivan had the most adorable smile… _'Dude, what the hell?! I do not think that commie is cute!'_ Alfred thought and mentally slapped himself before coming back to his senses.

"Well, it's tomorrow, my house! But I should get going, bro." Alfred said and put on his winter garb. Ivan waved goodbye with a smile as Alfred walked into the cool air. Maybe Ivan really did have friends! Ivan shut the door and walked back over to his knitting supplies, but he grabbed his vodka and put it away. No need for alcohol when he was happy. Ivan smiled and saw another Rabbit and smiled at it. It looked as if it smiled back. Ivan was filled with glee as he sat and continued knitting the gloves and hat he was making. Today was the first day Ivan felt he had friends in a while.

**So, This was inspired by me, because my friends are never home, nor do they ever visit me, but my best friend visited me today and I was so happy. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and anyone who does review, Please tell me who you pair England with, I'm guessing it's mostly UsUk or FrUK, Which I am fine with, But I prefer AsaKiku. Anyway, also please tell me the strangest Hetalia Pairing you ship. Mine is probably either Itaggy, FrUS or Japanada. Oh! Also, I want everyone to ask me one question who reviews, and I will answer it for you beautiful people. Anyway, no hate reviews, and You may Fave/Follow if you are interested in this. No forced Fave/Follow junk here. Thank you to everyone who supports me and my writing, and, SHEEP OUT!**

**~The Mysterious Detective Agent Dr. Sheep**


	2. Chapter Two: Flashbacks and Feelings

**Alright! Chapter 2! I'm bored, I got no sleep last night and I was like, "F$%& You, sleep!" Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

Ivan grabbed his scarf, jacket and newly made gloves, and went on his way. Today was the party! Though Ivan wasn't really sure what the party was about… Nor did he know why Arthur suddenly cared about him…. But he was excited nonetheless! Ivan walked out the front door of his home, locking his house and stepping into the uncommonly seen sun in Russia. Ivan said hello to passing by Russians on his trip, avoiding the dark alleys where people were constantly Murdered in Russia.** ((Look it up, Russia is a very Murderous country. Kolkolkol~!)) **

Ivan noticed a small toy shop and felt the urge to look inside. Ivan stepped inside and looked around. He always liked Children and Toys. They brought out the child in him. Ivan smiled and looked at a small fuzzy grizzly bear plush. '_Maybe I should give it to Amerika as a Gift for inviting me?' _Ivan asked himself as he looked at the smiling bear. _'Da… I will.' _Ivan then took the small bear and brought it to the counter, paid and left the store, making the rest of the journey to America.

Ivan looked at the house numbers passing by before seeing a large house with an array of decorated, recognizable cars in front of it. Yep, that was his house. Ivan walked up the pathway and knocked on the door to find a very surprised Arthur. "O-Oi, Bugger, Ivan is Here. _who even invited him?_" Arthur whispered the last part to himself.

Ivan let himself inside. "Privet, Amerika." Ivan put his hand on Alfred's shoulder, Alfred Jumped and almost dropped his drink. "Oh, H-Hey Dude! Welcome to the party!" Alfred smiled the best he could, still being a bit shocked and all. Ivan looked at him, but remembered the bear. "Hey Amerika, I got you a gift!" Ivan said and patted Alfred's shoulder, and Alfred looked up at him. "...Really…?" Ivan never gave anyone anything, or any kind of affection...

"Da, It's for Inviting me! I'm always left alone by the fire, knitting." Ivan lost a bit of his happiness at the memories of Christmas… And His Birthday…. But then he remembered Alfred stood in front of him and took out the medium sized box, giving it to the Obnoxious country in front of him.

"T-Thanks…" Alfred blushed faintly, but a hero never showed weakness! He hid it as best he could and opened the box. Inside was a small, soft, cuddly brown bear with a red bow around his neck and a small little cute top hat! The bear had blue beads for his eyes, and a small black nose. Alfred looked up at Ivan. "What do you think, Amerika?" Alfred looked at the bear again and smiled slightly. It looked just like the bear he had when he was young. "It's Mr. Wuddlesworth Junior!" He smiled and hugged the bear, Ivan looked at him and smiled. Arthur's eyes widened when he heard, 'Mr. Wuddlesworth' "Bloody 'Ell, not again!" He cursed and put his hand on his head. "We don't need another Wuddescalypse, Alfred!" He said, but Alfred was too busy hugging the bear to hear his bickering.

* * *

"_Can we please get the bear, PLEASE?!" Alfred whined and gave a pout up at the angry Englishman above him._

"_America, why do you want this bear so badly?" Arthur asked with a scowl._

"_Because he loves me! His name is Mr. Wuddlesworth!" Alfred said with a smile._

_Arthur scoffed. "Fine. Just because you were good today." Arthur smiled slightly and ruffled America's hair._

"_Really? Yay! Thank you Engwand!" Alfred smiled and hugged Arthur's leg._

_[-]_

_Alfred sat in his room, looking at his beaten bear. How could Arthur do this…? Arthur had gotten in a fight with him, told him to grow up, lose the toys and act like a gentleman. And he threw Wuddlesworth on the ground. Needless to say, Alfred was upset. More than upset. Pissed. He had to talk to Arthur about his Stupid rules… He wanted to break free… he just couldn't get himself together enough to do that. But now was the time to change. He went downstairs to the study and walked up to Arthur's desk. _

"_Need something, Git?"_

"_Yeah, I do. Freedom. I can't stand your stupid rules." He said and held out Wuddlesworth. "Look what you did to Wuddlesworth." The bear's left ear was missing._

_Arthur nearly spit out his tea before saying, "Listen to me young man," He roughly grabbed Wuddlesworth. "You are my will never get your freedom," Arthur ripped the bear's head off. "Because I own you." Arthur said with a stern tone._

_Alfred grabbed the leftovers of the bear and nearly cried, but something snapped. "Well not anymore." Alfred said and pointed at Arthur. "I. Declare. War." He said and walked away, going to build his army. You can call him a kid and tease him all you want, Just __**Don't. Touch. Wuddlesworth.**_

* * *

Arthur Shuddered at the memory of the moment, looking at how happy Alfred was to have him back. It was surprising how much he still loved that bear…

Ivan Smiled to see how much Alfred liked his gift. He was surprised, it was just a stuffed animal.

"H-hey Ivan…?" Alfred said, looking up at Ivan.

"Da?"

"T-Thanks."

Ivan's heart warmed at the gratefulness he heard in Alfred's voice. But before long, Alfred Gave Ivan a hug to hide the slight tint of pink in his cheeks. Ivan was shocked and he froze for a minute before hugging him back. Friends hug! ….Right? Alfred was his friend, so He hugged him! So Ivan was happy! This meant they were friends! Ivan gave a smile, a smile that was not creepy, nor evil, but Heart warming. Purely a smile of not hatred, but joy.

Alfred, on the other hand, was bursting with happiness. He got his Wuddlesworth back! But why did he want to Hug Ivan before that…? And His heart was Racing…? Why…? Why? why? why? Ivan was no more than a friend to him! Scratch that, not even a friend, an Ally! That's it! Right…? But why did he want to hug Ivan, and pet his probably soft hair, and touch his silky pale skin…. No! Alfred Refused to think this way about the commie! Never! But why did he want to think about it anyway…?

* * *

**Aw, Alfie needs to think a bit more about his feelings for Ivan, doesn't he? Cliffhanger! So, How'd you like my explanation of How the War of Independence Started? xD Tell me, any of you who wish to review. Anyway, I hoped you liked this strange, Unrelated chapter! Thanks for all of you who supported me! Okay, so, My shipping questions are, Top 3 Otps? and Who should Japan be shipped with in your opinion? For reviewers, and As usual, ask me a question~! I love the support from all of you! **

**ShadowsClaw: Thank you so much! You have a nice one too!**

**BlackBloodDrinkerXD: It is indeed… And Thank you! So, I would be… My OC [Original Country] Micahah, or, Bawb Calita-Smith! He's a medium-tall guy, brown hair with Light Blue, Light Pink and Teal highlights, and he wears a pink and light blue ninja suit. He haiz a big nose and pink-purple eyes. xP (And athankyouverymuch.)**


End file.
